different shades of black
by animedarkfan angel
Summary: kagome is going through some tough times. She has turned Goth.Sango her friend since she moved near Kagome, is hiding problems!.And when they thought life was hard enough. a wiccan named miroku shows up with trouble for the entire gang.rnpairing: inukag,


disclaimer: I DO not OWN Inuyasha... but could somebody buy it for me for Christmas! begs please! no? ggrrr stomps away  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------

Kagome brushed up against the alarm clock and slammed her fist down. It was the bane of her existence. It called to her to get up each morning. To start her day. The days that she would rather not start.

"KAGOME! YOU HEARD IT LIKE I DID! GET UP!" her mother called up from the kitchen.

Kagome groans argh. --I dun't wanna--.

Slowly awakening takes over, and no matter how much she wants to, sleep just doesn't return to Kagome's eyes.

She slowly peeled off the warm comforter, and shivered at the cool air.

"mmm... I'm already late, for school. I'll take a shower after classes"

With that, she grabbed her black liquid-eyeliner and started to apply a think line around her eyes, ending in a cat-like point at the end. She added her thick leather cuff, and yanked on a pair of black cargos with a million straps and chains coming from nowhere, and threw over her head a black tank.

While running down the stairs to the front of the house she slung her backpack over her shoulder, and attempted to part her hair in the back to put her hair in a pair of ponytails.

"bye mum! I'm late, so I'll just have to eat at lunch, and skip breakfast! I'll be  
back late. See ya later." with that, the door SLAMS closed!

Her mum turned around with the sound of the door slamming

"Great! Now how will Souta get to school?" her mum says out loud. She thought to herself with a sigh --that girl really has to pull herself together. late for school daily, wears dark clothes, and the music she listens to... I just won't think about some of those lyrics!-- she shook her head, as if to get the sounds of Kagome's music out of her consciousness.

- at Kagomes school-

Kagome ran into her school, panting slightly. She hated being late first period. but she seemed to ALWAYS be late. And she knew what would happen. But no matter how often it happens it always made her upset.

She walked through the double doors at the side of the school, hoping it will shave off a minute or so.

As she snuck around the second hall corner, to get to her class and whispered to herself aloud "phew! I think I'll make it this time, go me!"

With that, a boisterous noise sounded behind her "you think so, ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks "eep! Hello Mrs. Sumi"

... Well... that still doesn't excuse you from seeing me in detention hall, does it? 12:30, like usual?" with that the teacher ripped a yellow slip from her paper pad, and handed it to the young student.

"Now please get to class ms. Higurashi"

"Right away Mrs. Sumi"- Kagome then turned on her heels and bolts down the hall, with an irate Mrs. Sumi yelling at her to slow down.

Kagome only stopped when she got to her appointed class. She turned the knob while inhaling deep breaths to calm down.

"well well well. Kagome-chan! nice of you to come so early. What is your excuse this morning!... lemme guess... a death of some rock star that needed to be mourned, or you needed to take your car, that you don't have, to the mechanic, or how about, my personal favourite, you took the wrong bus and ended up at another school!"

"no Mr. Tamui. I slept in., and yes, I have a late slip already"

"well then. Go sit down and you know the drill... get the notes off of somebody yadda yadda yadda... right now the class is copying down what I'm writing on the board. Can you handle that?" with that the teacher turned around and continued to copy some information, regarding the feudal era on the board.

The young student took her appropriate seat and turned to a girl to the seat behind her "Sango...psst...Sango! Can I borrow your notes?"

Sango had been Kagome's friend for the past 4 years. Sango came to Canada when her parents died; she ended up living with an uncle that she never really knew, before then. Her brother finished up his year and moved out to live with her and her uncle 3 years ago. They lived in a small town in Japan before all this.

Unfortunately Kagome didn't know more than that. She knew it hurt Sango to talk about it, and Kagome knew that she would find out in time. She didn't know HOW she knew, just that she would find out. She just assumed it was because they were friends. And it wouldn't matter, whether she knew or not. But it did.

"Sure you can borrow them. I'll lend them to you at lunch like always, hun" Sango said in a whispered voice, never taking her eyes off the board. " You owe me BIG time, eh gal?" Sango gave a slight giggle

"Of course I owe you. Pay your way into the movies this weekend?" offered Kagome

"Sure, now pay attention before Mr. Tasumi gets mad at you.

"ok ok." Kagome snuck up her ear buds while the teacher wasn't looking and turned on her cd player. Kagome preceded to pay attention and take notes while listening to 'Atreyu'. Trying to avoid a deep-sinking feeling of worry, that she passed of as nothing.

-at lunch-

As like each and everyday, Kagome waited by her locker, after stuffing all of her effects, minus her notebook, and CD player into it.

Sango sauntered up with her heavy backpack.

"Ugh... open the locker, Kagome. I don't think I have enough strength to walk anymore let alone, remember a combo!"

Kagome smiled "okies... " She clicked it open

"Thanks... ok. So here are my notes for history. Mr. Tasumi said we have a test in a week. aaaaand, i have my money for food, u gonna buy anything from the caff?"

"nah... I... I ate a big breakfast" she said the last part quickly while rotating cd's. Hoping Sango couldn't see the lie in her eyes.

Sango knew. She knew Kagome wasn't eating. She gave a sigh and nodded her head. This was Kagome's fight. She didn't wanna sound like Kagome's mother. She knew her friend had enough of that.

"Ok, well I need something to eat, so why don't u find a place to sit, start the notes and I'll find you!"

"Yeah no prob bob!" said Kagome as she turned on her heals toward the designated seating area, for the students.

Kagome quickly found a place that was empty for both her and Sango, that didn't have anybody that would annoy them too much. The students in this school are quite ridiculous. This was something that both Kagome and Sango agree on.

At the table she sat at, there was a group of jocks were playing hard-ass dominoes, at the other end. The point, which completely alluded Kagome, was to shock your opponent, and slam down your domino to win. Many tables have been broken throughout the caff because of this game. But unfortunately this was the 'lesser of all the evils' that was the cafeteria

She sat down, opened both books before her, and tried to concentrate on the history going on before her eyes, and the music of dir en grey pounding in her ears. Hoping to god that the jokes would break an arm and go away.

Sango sat down in front of her with a plate of fries covered in some chemical mass the cafeteria staff likes to call gravy, and a chicken burger.

"Want some?" offered Sango

"nah, still full" 

"okies. more for me!" and Sango took a bite. "You know Kagome you look really pale...well...more than normal. And thin. You ok?"

"yeah... I'm fine. drop it, ok?" Kagome looked up for an instant, and gave her friend a death glare.

"ok ok. Consider it dropped, for now"

"Whatever" she shoves over the binder "thanks for the use of the notes... I'm gonna go out side and study, or somethin', before I have to go to detention" and she gave Sango a overly-compensating smile "...I'll talk to ya next period, ok?"

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, thanks though, sans... see ya"

Kagome sauntered outside. Passing students who would give her odd stares, at her black apparel, and making comments on the music they heard coming from the tiny ear buds she always seemed to have plastered in her ears.

As she reached on of the side-access doors, she turned and headed for the bleachers. All she wanted to do was drown out the world for a few minutes. Try and find some sanity within her self, for the rest of the period. And she only knew one place she could do that, within the hellhole they deemed a school.

As she reached the battered old bleachers, she looked up. For once there was actually another person sitting there. It was a boy about her age. Maybe a year or so older, but none-the-less he was there. Doing the same thing she wanted to do.

But there was never other people this late in the year at her bleachers. If any, it was newbie grade niners, in the first week of September, who found out quickly to stay away! Far away!

She sighed and let the one lone person stay. She could care less, right at that moment. The bleachers were rusted, and rotting. If 2 people sat there, there was a higher chance of them collapsing on her, and getting to leave for the day. It may be a blessing in disguise for her.

As she reached the top bleacher, she looked out onto the lumpy football field. It was November. No football team would be practising outside, in November in Canada. It was just stupid. So, to her, she was on top of the world.

Nobody to disturb her.

But it wasn't JUST anybody, which would disturb her. And it wouldn't be just her.

That was, when she felt it. A disturbing...thing. It worried her. Scared her.

She didn't know what it was but she felt it. She sat straight up with jolt. She knocked the massive cd Walkman off her legs and looked around.

"What the hell...?"

Looking around she saw nothing.

"I guess I'm over reacting. It must because of lack of sleep, or some other reason..."

-- I feel like something is here. kami! Calm down Kagome!--

She turned to sit down, but was stopped by the boy on the bleachers. He was standing as well. Looking around. At that he turned and they locked eyes for a second.

--I think I should go. Who knows? Showing up on time for my detention after lunch may scare Mrs. Sumi so much she might have a heart attack! That'll be fun-- and Kagome smiled to herself.

And bent down, picked up her cd Walkman and slowly descended the bleachers. As she turned to leave the side field, she went to look at the boy. He was till looking at her.

And for the first time she really looked at him. His violet eyes locked on hers. In a terrifying appeal on her senses

--That was WEIRD! Usually I just tell anybody with a staring issue to get a life, or I just don't care! Why did he affect me that much! It's not like he was cute or anything...--

Within her mind Kagome replayed the entire issue. Not even remembering the feeling she got to make her stand up and look at him. If it wasn't for that feeling, she wouldn't have left her trance to begin with. But she didn't remember. All she remembered was him.

Dark hair that went to his shoulders, tied back, violet eyes, amazing purple arm covers, some really cool jewellery. But it was something else. Kagome tried to figure it out as she proceeded to her locker, but the mystery did not unravel it's self.

"O well. It's not like I care. It's not like HE cares...who ever her is..."

..."

"SANGO! jeesh! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Sango smiled at her friend "but it's the few times I can get you back for all the notes you borrow through the year. And it's sssooo fun! anyways, who were u talking about?"

Kagome closed her locker after retrieving some things, and headed toward the detention room, with Sango trailing her.

"Err... just some guy I saw on the bleachers. Kind of indie-rock-ish, the kind YOU would this is cute. He just... stared at me while I left to come here"

"And somebody staring at you is weeeeeeird,... how?"

"He looked frightened...no, not frightened, just like he was worried"

"Ok, so somebody looking at you with worry is weeeird... how?"

"ha ha ha" Kagome said slowly emphasising each syllable.

"Kags, the only thing I find weird is that you didn't tell his indie-face to get lost! are you coming down with some brain fever, or somethin'? I mean… all day you've been kinda weird"

"Never mind... I should get to detention"

"Wow, Kags! Early to class today, and now on time for detention! It's 12:29 according to my swatch watch!" said Sango pointing to the black and red creation on her arm.

"Yeah! Next thing you know, hell will be freezing over, and pigs will fly!"

"They do fly Kags, don't you remember the alumni barbeque you sabotaged because it was meat. Posters everywhere, saying 'don't be mean, be green' and you pushing over the barbeque set with the pig on it!... it flew!" she winked at her friend.

"Ugh, yup yup. A month of detentions for THAT one. Good times!" Kagome smiled again, and fished her cd Walkman out of her bag. "I'll see you in class" she said while she was digging for her ear buds, and walking away

"But, see? Bottom line…your acting weird!" Sango teased, "Never mind. See ya chica!" yelled Sango

------------------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------  
Hey peeps! Okies, so please r&r  
o, and I would LOVE it if I could get somebody to help me with fanart (I lost Photoshop) I need a pic of Goth Kagome!;) Email me at: diffshadesofblackyahoo.ca  
plus... FLAMES WELCOME! thanx again  
kisses and sucking ups


End file.
